Death Note: Truth or Dare
by Mannheim
Summary: You know you want to. Truth or Dare, with any Death Note Character you want, with no limitations to what you can do. Just write it in a review. I'm a poet and I know it. Rated T for possible events.
1. Intro

Welcome to Death Note: Truth or Dare!

This is my first interactive fanfic story so…

I promise to read every single review submitted and consider every single dare or question you have for any death note character. I do not own the extraordinary manga/anime series Death Note or any of the characters. Everything belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Now that we have all the formalities above, let's begin!

The rules:

You can dare any Death Note character to do anything.

You can make them tell any truth you want.

Please keep it at least T rated, or it won't be used.

There will be 3 or 4 Dare/Truths in one chapter, and there will be as many chapters as you guys want. That means… Review!

I will be your host for this unpredictable game, and will be the epic puppet master of this wonderful event.

The next chapter will be published after I have a decent amount of participants.


	2. Chihuahua0

Welcome to Death Note: Truth or Dare!

Thanks for the review Chihuahua0, because it made this episode.

I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Begin!

**Chihuahua0: Misa, what is your preferred method of suicide?**

**Misa**: What?

Me: Answer the question.

Misa thinks for a moment, mouth slightly opened…

**Misa**: I have to say jumping off a building, that way you have a little fun on the way down. Oh, and I would probably would be wearing something dramatic and would look good all bloody and stuff!

**Chihuahua0: L, how many hours a day do you sleep?**

L looks at the camera in the room nervously, sitting in his usual crouched position as a camera crew and a news van crash through the HQ and hold a microphone at his face, documenting a historic moment.

**L**: Uh… can I answer the suicide question instead?

Fangirl outside: NO!

**L**: Okay then um… I'd say about 3 to 4 hours a day. At most. I learned that my favorite method of sleep is to catch a few minutes of sleep in my chair.

**Chihuahua0: Light, I dare you to dress up as Barney the Purple Dinosaur and do a round-house kick to Misa.**

O_o

Light smiles.

Misa: Hey! My light loves me! How could you dare him to round-house kick me?

Light: Misa, if you let me do this, I promise I will love you forever. Although I am not so thrilled about the costume…

Misa: Well, if you love me forever, then okay!

L: Hmm, I think I'll enjoy this.

After Light takes a half an hour to get into the suit, he comes out into the open room and glares at Misa.

Misa: Light, please don't actually hit me!

Light: Don't worry, you'll be fine.

Getting in the stance, Light glances at L, who is smiling on the couch.

Light: HYAA!

Light spins with his foot in the air, headed directly for Misa's face, and then misses.

Fangirl: NO!

And the last one for this chapter…

**Chihuahua0: Near, I dare you to dress up as a teddy bear and do a photo shoot for screaming fangirls.**

Near: Sigh. Very well.

Fangirls: Squeeeee!

After dressing in the teddy bear costume, he sits on a chair in front of a camera, twirling a loose piece of hair, looking at the camera seductively. Once it flashes he moves swiftly behind the chair so that he's eyeing the camera. Then he turns so he takes a profile picture, and after that one pulls out a robot man action figure and starts playing with it on the floor, losing interest almost immediately.

Me: See? Near can be totally picture perfect! 

I might draw those pictures but it'll take me forever. I'll post a link on here as soon as they're up!

Review!


	3. xPsy and SugarySpice94

Welcome to Death Note: Truth or Dare!

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! That's really awesome.

I do not own the marvelous Death Note, or the characters. They all belong to the best writer and artist pair, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

And I'd like to say I'm a girl, and not a creepy fanboy.

Begin!

**xPsy: Light, what are your thoughts on L x Light yaoi? **

Mannheim: -giggles-

Light: Yaoi? As in, boy on boy love? Psh! –sweating anime sweat- It's plain fanfiction. Fanfiction! I swear!

L hesitates while nibbling on his thumb. Suddenly Light glances at L for help, but L is smiling wickedly.

There you have it.

**xPsy: Mikami! I choose You! I dare you to shimmy yourself into a wedding dress and propose to Light in a court room in the middle of a case!**

Mannheim: -nosebleed-

Mikami: God? To GOD?

Mannheim: Yes.

Mikami: AaAaAHHHHHH!

-hours later-

Mikami, currently wearing a frilly wedding dress with high heel shoes, bursts through the court room door and runs down the aisle to Light, who was speaking his godly talk.

Mikami: GOD! GOD! GOD!

Light: Mikami, you idiot! You've blown it!

Mikami: God, please!

Mikami gets down on one knee in front of him, looking nervous, and pulls a small black box out of his dress. He opens it to show Light a magnificent ring, which sparkled like a dozen stars, as if they were captured inside the jewel.

Light gasps.

Mikami: God, will you marry me?

Light looks up at the audience of this incredible event, who stare wide eyed at the pair of supposed strangers, who apparently had more history than thought. Takada is holding Misa back as she tries to tear Mikami's head off.

Light: Mikami, I… ABSOLUTELY!

**SugarySpice94: L, I dare you to go at least two chapters without any sweets!**

L: You have to be kidding.

Light: You have to.

L: -sniffle- Okay I'll try. But first, can I have one last panda cookie?

Mannheim: No.

L: Please?  
Mannheim: No.

L glares at me. and then runs into the closet with his last bag of panda cookies, screaming.

Mannheim: Keep tuning in for L withdrawal!

**SugarySpice94: Light, I dare you to put a bikini and a skirt on and belly-dance like Shakira in front of everyone singing Hips Don't Lie!**

Mannheim: -nosebleed-

L: Shakira! ShaKIRA! Shakira is Kira!

Mannheim: L has been having a sugar withdrawal since the last dare by SugarySpice94. See above.

Light: You can't make me.

Mannheim: Oh, yes we can.

Light: Who's 'We'?

Misa: -smiles-

Light gulps.

-from inside closet-

Mannheim: Get over here! Get in that bikini!

Misa: You'll love this skirt! NOW PUT IT ON!

Light: SCRREEEAM!

L just sits on the couch, staring at the closet, wishing he had joined them in undressing Light.

minutes later

Light is dressed in the bikini and shirt, standing on a random stage in front of the couch, sweating as the music starts to play.

Light: _Ladies up in here tonight_

_ No fighting_

_ We got refugees up in here_

_ No fighting, no fighting_

_ Shakira, Shakira…_

_ Oh baby when you talk like that_

_ You make a woman go mad_

-glances at L-

_So be wise, and keep on_

_ Reading the signs of my body!_

Note: I actually had to look these lyrics up.

Mannheim: SugarySpice94, I really liked this one! Check back here in about three days so I can post the link to a picture I am soooo gonna draw of that!

Read and Review!


	4. IImaginary and TamiLawliet

Welcome back to Death Note: Truth or Dare!

I do not own Death Note or the characters. Everything belongs to you know who. Thank you for the reviews!

Begin!

**I-Imaginary: Matt, I dare you to grab a gun and shoot up a GameStop.**

Matt looks up from his DS: Huh?

Mannheim: -hands gun- Go shoot up a GameStop.

Matt: What? NO! That is a sacred place that no gun should enter! Much less destroy.

Mannheim: -gives Mannheim look that sends terror into all people-

Matt: AAAH! I'll do it!

Minutes later…

Matt, tears in his eyes, holds the loaded machine gun up to the shop, shaking badly. Then pulling the trigger, he shatters the windows and everyone inside ducks and screams, while every single game is destroyed.

Matt: -sniff-

Mannheim: -also in slight pain from seeing precious games being put to death- See? That wasn't too bad…

**I-Imaginary: Near, if you have to go out with Matt, Mello, or L, who would you pick?**

Near: Hmm…

Near examines Matt, Mello and L, who are standing right across from him, thinking while playing with a toy car. He stops at Mello, and then wanders his eyes to Matt, and then looks at L, who is shaking and twitching from sugar withdrawal.

Near: I cannot decide. But if I absolutely had to, it would have to be Matt.

Mello turns red, and he looks at Matt, who gulps. Mello then lunges at Near, seriously pissed, foaming at the mouth with anger, but Matt catches him and drags him away before anything bad happens.

**TamiLawliet: Matt, RELATIONSHIP WITH MELLO? IS IT TRUE?**

Matt looks at TamiLawliet and then at Mello, who is still steaming from the last question, for help. Then he swallows hard.

Matt: Totally, because Mello is damn Shmexy.

And he goes back to him game.

Mello is still mad that the 'secret' is out, but is happy with the complement.

**TamiLawliet: Mello, I dare you to stay in a room with MATSUDA for 3 hours.**

Mannheim: Hmm, interesting pair.

Mello: Matsuda? You mean that one guy…?

Mannheim: BRING MATSUDA IN!

Matsuda is brought in by Misa and Takada, kicking and screaming.

Matsuda: No! I can't be in a room with that guy!

Mannheim: You're not aloud to turn down a dare!

Matsuda: Be he was the one who was dared!

After a lot of struggling with Matsuda, we finally get them both locked into a room, with surveillance cameras and bugs in every corner.

Both are sitting on a couch, Matsuda is twiddling his thumbs and Mello is eating a chocolate bar.

Matsuda: So…

Mello: Shut up.

Matsuda stares at Mello while he continues eating, and as he gets more irritated and jumpy, he gets more chocolate on his face. Matsuda gets an idea, and leans over to Mello with a weird look on his face.

Matsuda: You have a little chocolate on your face…

He reaches up and goes to wipe it off, but Mello turns and glares at him murderously. And punches him in the face.

Mello: Oh hell no! No yaoi!

Matsuda, hurt, stumbles to his emo corner away from Mello.

Matsuda: It was just an idea to pass the time.

An hour later…

Matsuda: AAAaH!

Mello: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
-from the surveillance room-

L, Light, Misa, and Mannheim are watching the video of Matsuda running around the couch trying to get away from a dangerously enraged Mello, with the last piece of chocolate mushed on the floor with a shoe print on it.

Light: Should we let them out?

Misa: Not until it's been three hours!

L was tearing up, focusing only on the chocolate bar, and mourning the sugar silently.

Mello: I'm GONNA KILL YOU MATSUDA!  
Matsuda: LEMME OUT LEMME OUT LET ME OUT!

Soon Matsuda trips and Mello comes down on top of him, spinning him on his back and starting to punch him in the face until Matsuda is out cold and Mello is panting and tired. Mello leans down to breath for a second on top of Matsuda, and then the door opens and Aizawa steps in.

Now, Aizawa had no idea about the dares yet and when he sees Mello on stop of an unconscious Matsuda panting, you know what he's thinking.

Aizawa stares at them both, horrified, and then closes the door and runs away.

Mello jumps off of Matsuda and sits back on the couch for two more hours, wishing Matt was in there too.

Review!


	5. The Yaoi Overload!

Welcome to Death Note: Truth or Dare!

Thanks for the reviews, but I decided to do a special chapter on a truth or dare game between the characters this time! I will continue to use the reviews next chapter but I thought you guys might like this one.

I do not own Death Note or the characters.

Begin!

Light, L, Matsuda, Misa, Mikami, Matt, Mello and Near are sitting in a circle on the floor. It's Light's turn first.

"Um, Matsuda, truth or dare?" Light asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Misa?"

"No, I don't. Honestly," Matsuda said defensively. "Why? I don't!"

"Alright, Matsuda, you don't need to be so serious," L said, chewing on the end of his thumb. More than usual. He was jittery and his eyes were darting around the room, and his voice was trying hard to stay firm and monotone. He needed sugar, and at the end of this chapter, he could be free from his dare.

"Okay my turn," Matsuda said confidently. "Mello, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, um…" Matsu thought for a moment, and then smiled evilly at Mello. "I… I dare you to kiss Matt!"

Mello's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the chocolate he was gnawing on, and Matt looked up from his DS at Mello and Matsuda. Everyone had their eyes on Mello, unsure if he was going to murder Matsuda or worse.

Mello coughed. "Fine," he said, and turned to Matt, took the gamer's face in his hands and sloppily mashed his lips against his. Matt's eyes were wider than any body else's, shocked at this public affection that Mello would otherwise disagree with. Matt's hand crept up to the back of Mello's neck and the other one in his blond hair, and the kiss lasted longer than expected.

Matsuda coughed loudly and the two broke apart, Matt's face turning redder than his hair.

"Yagami, truth or dare?" Mello spat.

"Truth," Light said, wanting to be safe.

"Okay, what are your exact thoughts about L and Matsuda yaoi fanfics?" Mello said nonchalantly.

"Um, well…" Light looked at L, who was swatting at a hallucination. "I don't care. They're just fanfiction stories made up by desperate Fangirls. Whatever."

"Okay…." Mello smiled.

Light scowled. "Near, truth or dare."

"Dare," Near mumbled.

Light leaned over to Near and whispered something in his ear, making the albino's eyes get wider with every word. As Light leaned away, Near smiled. "Alright, I will do it."

Near pulled a blindfold out of his pocket, and told everyone but Light to close their eyes. They did so, and Near crawled towards Mello and placed the blindfold on his eyes. Mello jumped a little, but then relaxed without a word.

"Open your eyes," Near told everyone.

They did so, and everyone could see that Mello had a blindfold on, and Near's face was an inch away from Mello's. There was a moment of silence, and then Near shoved him onto the ground, and started biting Mello's neck so hard it made Mello scream.

Mannheim: WHAT DID YOU PERVERTS THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN? Hahaha, just kidding!

"GET OFF ME, MIDGET!" Mello wailed, tearing at Near to get him off, while Matt tried to pull Near away. "Owowowowowowoow!"

"Okay, Near, that's good." Light said. Near got off immediately and went back to his space in the circle, growling quietly.

"Mello, your neck smelled like Matt," Near stated, and started twirling his hair. Mello tore off the blindfold and hurled it as hard as he could at Near's head, but the albino ducked.

"Damn Near…" Mello grumbled.

"My turn." Near said, and looked up at the circle. L, Mikami, Matt, Matsuda and Misa needed to be dared. Somehow, Misa managed to keep her mouth shut the whole time, and Mikami just sat there observing them, like some kind of higher being he thought he was. "Mikami, truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Do you have strong, romantic feelings for Light Yagami?"

Mikami thought for a second, and said: "They're not as strong as you'd hope."

Shut down a little, Near shut up.

"L, truth or dare," Mikami said.

L, back from his hallucination, blinked a few times before answering. "D-dare!"

"Apparently, things have taken a turn to the perverted side…" Mikami said, motioning to the whole group. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and cleared his throat. "L Lawliet, I will give you two options. Either you kiss god, or squeeze Miss Amane's breast."

"Hey! You never asked my permission!" Misa complained.

"None of us has ever asked permission for anything here."

Misa pouted.

L looked from Light to Misa quickly, and he had a large muscle spasm before he could do anything. His arms jolted outward and knocked Light to the side, and he jumped about a foot in the air before reaching out and grabbing Misa's boob. She squeaked and L immediately moved to a corner of the room, slowly freaking out, and staring at everybody as if they had turned into gummy bears.

"Uh… well let's skip L's turn," Light said, disappointed that L chose Misa over him. "Misa, you can go."

"Okay! Misa will go! Uh…" Misa thought for a second. "Um, Matsu!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"Alright, Matsu, I dare you to walk over there, grab Ryuga by his collar and kiss him!" Misa said, proud of her dare, and smiling for it.

Matsuda sweatdropped. But he stood and trudged over to L, and picked up the panicky detective and paused, looking into his panda eyes. They were huge and confused and were obviously not in reality. Matsuda looked over at the others, with Light enraged and Misa pleased, Matt playing his game and Mello pretending not to care about anything.

He looked back at the detective, and then kissed him hesitantly. Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Matsuda and took advantage of the kiss, making Matsuda step back as he pushed forward. Apparently L was a born seme and was hallucinating…?

Mannheim: OKAY! Okay, L, break it up! That's it for this chapter, and if you guys request it, I'll add another chapter like this later. Review!


End file.
